Managerial Maiden
by karrot bear
Summary: Oops. Through a freak accident Akada Jiki is now indebted to Rikkaidai's tennis team. Well more specifically to their Fukubuchou, but they can't let him have all the fun, right? A story about a girl and a tennis team bent on torture.
1. Chapter 1: The nightmare begins

The streets outside of Rikkaidai weren't that busy during the day. In fact the only time that they were really busy was when school was about to start or end. Unfortunately for our main character, she liked to walk with head down staring at the floor. (not especially safe, unless you've had practice I don't recommend it.) She had the desire to never stick out. Whether it was from childhood traumas(not really being chased up a tree by a dog doesn't count) or just a simple personality, Akada Jiki was average. She liked being average. Just above being average in grades, a basic all rounder in sports and the usual shyness to people she didn't know. So as she walked to school that day, with her head down (as usual), thinking of a song she heard on the radio she didn't notice the big hulking rock just about to pass her. What she did notice was some broken glass on the sidewalk and moved to avoid it. Which sent her straight into said hulking rock's path.

Now usually hulking rocks aren't easily moved (emotionally, physically, spiritually, etc.) so with the slight bump he stayed standing and she fell. But people don't like falling so she grabbed whatever she could to prevent it. Which happened to be the rock's tennis bag.

Snap

Oh shit. Was all Jiki could think as they both watched the tennis bag spring into the road and (remember the streets are only really busy in the mornings) have a car run over it.

Crack

Fuck. Was now the thought as Jiki stared at the broken tennis gear and then the rock. Who she finally realized was Rikkaidai's tennis fukubuchou.

Double fuck. As _the_ Sanada Genichirou looked down at her, rage filling up every pore on his face, his teeth grinding as he tried soooo hard not to bitch slap her (this was only allowed for tennis remember?). So as she scrambled up spewing apologies he tried his best not grab her neck, squeeze, shake and repeat.

'Name.'

'Eh?'

'Your name.' He said through gritted teeth. Now normally Jiki would find this funny. She had been in his class in their first and second years. But the killer raging aura surrounding the area as well the stares from passersby was telling Jiki to be afraid. Very afraid.

'Umm...Akada Jiki.'

'Be at the tennis courts after school. We'll have to discuss this later.'

Sanada then proceeded to fetch his crushed tennis rackets from the road, ignoring the ants scrambling out of way. (Apparently anger management classes are working, who knew?) Jiki on the other hand skipped the usual routine of walking to school and ran the hell out of there to class, where she contemplated her impending doom.

* * *

'Ah, Sanada-san, you seem angry.'

Sanada looked over to the voice. The Gentleman of both his team and class was of course sitting in the front with his cool gaze following whoever entered the room. Sanada just grunted and took his seat next to him, dropping his bag a little more forcefully than usual. Yagyuu just cocked an eyebrow but knew well enough to drop the subject.

* * *

For the remainder of the morning Sanada was out of it. Way out of it. When the teacher called on him to read, she met a glare that would kill a small animal. She took that as a pass, and tried not to cower in the corner.

But Sanada wasn't angry at his teacher (well not technically), he was angry at himself and the girl who caused this mess. Without his rackets, even for just one afternoon practice could ruin the team's spirit. It would disappoint Yukimura who trusted him to help with discipline(Yukimura you do not need help with that), and this would make him a laughing stock to the other regulars. He would have to ask to borrow a spare racket, or heaven forbid one of the school's. Then he came to the anger directed at Akada. The freeze frame of her falling backwards, grabbing his bag's strap, then having everything being crushed by the car just put more logs on the fire that is Sanada's anger. Did she have any idea what she had done?

* * *

Jiki was late to class that morning because even though she had ran all the way across campus, she had waited outside her class door deciding whether she should go in or not for about ten minutes. Didn't Yukimura-san and Sanada-san have some mental link that would tell him she had broken(well the car did, but guilt's a strong emotion) his fukubuchou's rackets? Being in a state of near hysteria makes people self-absorbed. So she didn't notice the footsteps behind her, or the person looking over her shoulder.

'Ne, Akada-san. Why are standing in front of the door. People won't be able to get in.'

'Holy Jesus Mary GOD!' Shouted Jiki as she jumped and fell over (likely cause: heart attack), leaving the Child of God smiling down at her and offering a hand. Jiki would've taken it (don't do it! Never indebt yourself to him!) but the idea of what the afternoon would bring made her politely decline, apologize and walk hurriedly into the classroom. Yukimura just smiled and followed.

* * *

When school finally ended Jiki was feeling the physical symptoms of being stressed. After lunch Yukimura had come into the class with a *holy shit holy shit please don't come near me* smile on his face. Which was directed at Jiki. Feeling her stomach implode from fright she had asked to go to the nurse's office. The teacher had reluctantly agreed. And that is where Jiki had spent the rest of the day. Alone, huddled up in ball on one the nurse's beds (cots, things, whatever). With the bell chiming in the distance she had finally worked up enough nerve to walk/stagger to meet her doom in the tennis courts. Once more she hesitated at the entrance. Hyperventilation was somewhere in the near future.

God, you've been great these past years so please, when I die, send me where ever these people won't be going.

Once more caught up in her strange little prayer she failed to notice her surroundings. Again.

'Oi, Senpai-chan. We have practice hurry up.'

'Holy Hell Fuck Shit AAHH!!!' Same reaction, different words.

'Ha, Senpai-chan is funny.'

And the little seaweed head bastard starting laughing his head off. Jiki found this unnerving.

'Oi, squirt she's supposed to talk to Sanada-Fukubuchou. You want to get in trouble again?'

'Hey, don't tell me what to do Marui-senpai!'

And the two shortest regulars started bickering. Hehe.

Turning away to run, the slight girl collided into a rock. The rock wasn't pleased.

'Buchou, she's here.'

And the rock steered Jiki onto the courts to meet one of the scariest people ever to have appeared in TeniPuri. Swallowing her pride, and most of her fear, Jiki got ready to fall on the ground in front of the whole team and beg for forgiveness. Fate however was a cruel mistress and Yukimura smiled at her. But not a *beg for your life and cower in our presence* smile. It was more like *we know something you don't and we love where it's going to go* smile. With this everything went black.

Akada Jiki had fainted but no one really blamed her. That smile made everyone shudder despite being on his side.

* * *

'Nmmm...What the...'

'Ah, Akada-san you're awake. We thought we'd have to call the nurse.'

Jiki almost fainted again because waking up with all the regulars crouched around is scary. Unless you're a fan girl then well you were literally screwed if you happened to be a regular. But none the less, the regulars were crowded around Jiki smirking sadistically.

Oh god I'm gonna get raped...wait no beaten to death...tortured? ARGH!

Seeing her flustered face obviously meant she needed clarification.

'Ah, Akada-san we can't have anything happening to you. What would the team be without it's new manager?'

It was a good Jiki was laying down cause, boom, lights out once more.

* * *

'Eh, Buchou that may have been a bit much.'

'There was an 82.7% chance she would have fainted again.'

'Well we should probably move her into the shade.'

'Puri~'

* * *

Alright first chappy completed!

If the oc turns into a Mary Sue please tell me...and this is a first TeniPuri fic sorry if ooc...

I'm sorry if this was slow and for my random comments everywhere...but some things need to be said*sigh*

The review button is lonely and needs a friend. Will _you_ be its friend?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the team

Recap:

_'Ah, Akada-san we can't have anything happening to you. What would the team be without it's new manager?'_

_It was a good Jiki was laying down cause, boom, lights out once more._

_---  
_

Akada Jiki came to around the end of practice. By that time any managerial duties had been passed onto the first years and Jiki was free to watch from underneath a tree. Never paying any attention to tennis Jiki was amazed by every rally, volley and serve. She looked to find Sanada, who at the moment was living up to his nickname and crushing his practice opponent. She was shocked he was playing but people do probably carry spare rackets(uh, yeah) and he always could have borrowed one.

Now imagine Sanada politely asking to borrow a racket.

Oh god, what have I done!

By this time Sanada had gotten the eerie feeling that someone was watching him but being a rock and in the middle of practice he shook it off. Jiki continued to watch the other regulars, but even if watching tennis was new and exciting for her, people don't naturally have the attention span to watch something being repeated over and over again(it's practice, so you practice again, and again...) and soon her mind walked off into Lala-land.

* * *

'Oi, Manager-senpai, how long are you going sit underneath a tree?'

Kirihara then looked as his senpai jumped, hit her head on the tree and fell over muttering profanities.

This was apparently hilarious and he started laughing at his disheveled senpai who was now looking fairly embarassed.

Smack.

'Kirihara, it's not nice to make fun of your superiors.'

'But, buchou!'

The others smirked as Kirihara pouted and tried not to shrink at Yukimura's gaze.

'Ummm..'

This wasn't a loud noise exactly but enough to gain everyone attention and soon everybody's gaze was focused on their new manager. Who didn't especially find this to her liking. In fact Jiki was trying to hide the fact that she so desperately wanted to sprint as far away as possible.

'Yes, Akada-san?' Yukimura was smiling again. Most would rate it at the *I'm making you the center of attention and love the fact you're freaked out* level.

'Well, for starters why am I the manager? What happened to the old one? And what do I need to do? I don't want to be a burden.'

Interestingly enough that's not what came out. Later on Niou would describe it as the noise most things make before they're slaughtered. You know that little God help me 'eep'.

'Ummm...why am I here?' was finally stuttered out and Jiki did not like the stares most were giving her(the patronizing 'you don't know stares?').

'Well you did break fukubuchou's rackets,' drawled out Niou as he slung an arm around her. Yagyuu made a slight disapproving noise in the background but Niou just ignored him. He wanted her to make that little 'eep' again.

It worked.

'So, to repay the debt you have caused, you've become the team's manager.'

'Ummm....shouldn't you have asked?'

Silence.

'Ne, Akada-san what would you have done to repay, hmm?'

This time it was Jiki's turn to be silent.

'F-Fine, but what does the manager even do?'

At this point no one would make eye contact with anybody. Yukimura looked thoughtfully at the tree. Niou muttered puri~. Marui blew a bubble the size of his face while Akaya was distracted by something in the tree(pretending or not?). Yagyuu pushed up his glasses, Sanada stayed silent and well no one ever knew what Yanagi was doing(stupid closed eyes *grumble grumble*)

Oh god, even they didn't know.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Yanagi spoke.

'The manager's duties-'

'Heh, duties...'

Stare.

'Sorry Yanagi-senpai.'

'The manager's duties had been split up and distributed among the first years as well as some of the regulars for quite some time. So far Rikkaidai has not had a tennis team manager in 7.2 years.'

'Then what am I supposed to do?'

Another long pause.

This was getting fairly frustrating in Jiki's point of view.

'Be at morning practice. We'll assign your duties then.' Sanada firmly stated and walked off with Yukimura to get changed.

Well that was all good and said, the regulars thought but what the hell were they supposed to think up by then?(Sanada, think before speaking!)

* * *

beep. Beep. Beep! BEEP! BEEE-

'Mother of God...what is time is it?'

Just by glancing out the window and seeing nothing but black answered Jiki's question. Mentally groaning she went over her morning routine(Eat brekkie, get dressed, do hair, etc.) and headed out the door to face her new managerial duties.

Why the hell is morning practice so early? And how do they not all drop dead in school? Yawned Jiki as she neared the school.

'Hmm? Uh, Yagyuu-san why are carrying a body bag?'

'Good Morning Akada-san. Yukimura-buchou said to bring it.'

'W-why?!'

Yagyuu simply stared(we think, stupid opaque glasses!) and said, 'You'll see.' And continued to walk towards the courts, leaving Jiki to follow in an aura of dread.

* * *

'Ummm, Niou-san, Yagyuu-san why are you the only ones here?'

Niou grinned hearing that which made her shrink back in fear.

'Well darling Yukimura-buchou told the others to go get ready while we discussed your new uniform.'

'Uniform?'

Niou smiled, nodded and whipped out from behind his back a maid's dress. Complete with yellow and burgundy ribbons to match the team's uniform.

'What. The. Hell.'

'We can't have a mismatched team now can we? It would completely ruin the spirit.'

'Where the hell did you even get this? Some freaky cosplay shop?'

Yagyuu looked straight on ahead while Niou chuckled.

Oh dear god. Jiki shrunk back in shock. The so called Gentlleman had a costume fetish.

'Oi, Jiki-chan, get your mind out of the gutter. He has a sister.'

'SO!?"

'He got it from her. Guess are switching rubbed off on her.'

'About that Niou, we need to talk...'

And they walked off leaving her to change into the costume. She thought about just getting a team uniform off one of the second years(first years would be too small) but the image of what Yukimura would do was too scary.

'Maa, at least Yagyuu gave it tights...HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW MY SIZE?'

Somewhere Yanagi sneezed. 'Ii data.'

* * *

Alright, I won't be writing much about Sanada's mind anymore because I suck at it.

Also, the oc will probably not be paired with anyone. Why? Because I can't write romance.

The character thing only says Sanada because he's the one that started this. Yay! Comments done! Remember constructive criticism will be used to make the story better!

The review button is hosting a tea party. Don't _you_ want to join?


	3. Chapter 3: Here, have a cart

Recap

_'Uniform?'_

_Niou smiled, nodded and whipped out from behind his back a maid's dress. Complete with yellow and burgundy ribbons to match the team's uniform._

_'What. The. Hell.'

* * *

_

Jiki (new and improved with maid outfit) made her way to the courts to talk to the *cough* Devil *cough* captain of the team about her new managerial duties and why the hell she needed to wear this godforsaken outfit. Though she did have to admit it was kinda cute. She especially liked the fabric noises that the skirt made when walking.

Swish, swish, swish- Argh I'm getting distracted! There are plenty of negatives! Like the looks all the non-regulars are giving me! Haven't you ever seen a maid's uniform before you pervs?!

Needless to say Jiki's mind is a strange place.

'Ah, Akada-san there you are. We were almost about to start without you.'

'Oh sorry Yukimura-san,' seeing the panicked looks of Jackal (oh he finally showed up), Sanada (he panics?!) and a few others she quickly saved face, 'Yukimura-san-buchou.'

Long stare.

'Ah, Akada-san that's strange. But if you must…' The smile was hard to place, was it I didn't like that or was it the hah, make them worry about my reaction smile. Eep.

'Uh, anyway Yukimura-san-buchou what do you need me to do?'

'Yes, well we discussed it and we realized that the team needed a feminine touch,'

A blush spread on Jiki's face as she remembered what she was wearing. She cried inwardly.

'But, you have many fans-'

This apparently was the wrong thing to say as several others paled, shivered and Kirihara even whimpered.

'Uh I mean what is a feminine touch?' Jiki asked hoping the previous comment could be forgotten.

'Home Economics grade A. Teacher noted special care when cooking. Cares for three younger brothers because of her parent's job. When debating anything in class Akada Jiki acts as the mediator. Friends say she is …' And Yanagi continued to list off several other facts about Jiki leaving her just slightly creeped out and reminding herself to be careful about locking the doors on her house. But then it dawned on her the meaning of this so-called manager position and _'feminine touch'_.

'Oh my god you want me to be your _den mother!'

* * *

_

Yanagi stopped his data talk and Niou burst out laughing which caused Marui's bubble popped and made him bump into Kirihara. Who then came up to Jiki with puppy dog eyes. As Jiki tried to resist the adorableness that is Kirihara's puppy eyes, Yukimura explained what Yanagi meant.

'Well Akada-san that is an interesting way of putting it. But yes, we need someone to care for the team which we hope you will be able to do.'

'Den mothers don't wear maid uniforms,' mumbled Jiki though she quickly did the *I'm so happy, please don't hurt me* smile when Yukimura glanced at her.

'So what do you need me to do first?'

'DRINKS!'

Everyone chorused and when we say everyone we mean Niou(bastard), Kirihara(he can't help it), Marui(selfish fat ass) and Yukimura(no comment). The others simply stated 'drinks'. While doing the I hate you all smile Jiki tried her best to remain civil.

'Alright what does everyone want,' she said doing the fake children's educational program perkiness and clasping her hands together.

They were quite surprised with that reaction. Marui had bet five bucks (what ever amount of yen that is) with Niou that she would have snapped and started frothing at the mouth.

'You don't know? Well you should find out puri~' (You should know who this is…)

The little soul that is Jiki's floated up into the sky like a balloon. She then fell over with Jackal (he just seems like a good guy) catching her and Sanada shaking his head.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

During lunch Jiki had spent the whole time researching the regulars on various fangirl's (stalkers!) websites to find out the tiny little details to make her job easier. Like their favorite food and drinks. Their favorite colors, what they enjoy, hobbies that didn't involve tennis, etc. The maid outfit had been replaced with her school uniform though she was still getting weird looks from boys even if they weren't on the tennis team. The girls, however, were giving her the mean bitchy looks. Sighing she printed off Marui's favorite cake recipe and picked up her stuff. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

By the end of the week Jiki had established a basic routine. She served water during the mid practice break and everyone's choice drink at the end. She had even gotten a little cart(provided by the team of course) that resembled the one on airplanes. Though running around in a maid's outfit(yep, it's here to stay) and pushing an airplane cart did cause some of the older teachers to have heart attacks. Most people thought it was cute though.

'Tarundorou! Ten more laps to finish!' barked Sanada to signal the end of practice.

Jiki sighed and started organizing her cart. It was feeding time.

As the regulars started to line up she took out various trays and thermoses and started distributing drinks.

'Green tea prepared traditionally for Sanada-san-fukubuchou'

'Grunt'

'Chamomile tea for Yukimura-san-buchou'

'Ah, thank you Akada-san.'

'Spring water for Yanagi-san. I hope you like this brand better.'

'Ii data.'

'Earl grey, no cream and one spoonful of sugar for Yagyuu-san.'

'Thank you very much.'

'Chocolate milkshake for Marui, no cherries, sorry.' (Not really, Maruta)

Pout.

'Coffee for Jackal.'

Nod.

'Green onion juice for uh, Niou-san'

'Puri~' (he needs it for a prank)

'And finally a bottle of milk for Kirihara-san.'

'Thanks Senpai-chan!'

With her final duty done she started to pack up and finally noticed the time. Practice had gone late that day and the sun was starting to set leaving a spooky twilighty grey.

'Oh shit-' Yukimura raised an eyebrow, the rule was no swearing in front of Kirihara(then change his nickname!).

'Yes, Akada-san?'

'I need to get home and uh oh god!'

She groaned as the green onion juice bottle fell and shattered. Now she had something to clean up and was going to be even later.

The three Demons looked at each other then at Jiki picking up glass fragments trying badly not to cuss and nodded.

'Well Akada-san while you clean that up, what can we do to help. (OH my god they actually have souls!) You have been very attentive and it would be wrong to not thank you.'

'Really?'

This question was stated by Jiki but the others were also thinking it too.

'What do need to do? Chores?' Apparently even Yukimura doesn't like green onion juice.

'My brothers need to be watched over till my parents get home.'

The regulars let out a relieved sigh. This would be easy.

* * *

Yay chapter three is up! Thanks for everyone who reviewed!

Few things I want to go over. The favorite drinks listed up there are mostly made up. Except for Jackal nobody knows their fav drinks so I made it up based on their background and tastes. Kirihara also says his daily routine is drinking milk so yeah.

Maruta is a play on Marui's name. It means log. Seriously, the first kanji in his family name paired with the last kanji in his given name means log.

Also next chappy will have the introduction of three oc's(her brothers). There will be no new oc's after that.

The review button is locked in a tower. Click the button to save it!


	4. Chapter 4: Western style take down

recap

'_What do need to do? Chores?' Apparently even Yukimura doesn't like green onion juice._

'_My brothers need to be watched over till my parents get home.'_

_The regulars let out a relieved sigh. This would be easy.

* * *

_

'So Yanagi-senpai, how many brothers does she have?' Kirihara asked.

They had left shortly after Jiki told them what she needed done, which was go home and make sure her brothers don't burn down the house(funny, that's what my parents tell me before they leave for work…). She instead would clean up the green onion juice she so gracefully (not) dropped. They whole gang, excluding Jiki and Sanada (her bodyguard) were trudging towards the Akada residence.

'Three. Nozumu, age ten in fifth grade. Touya and Kyouya, twins age five.'

'So Yukimura-buchou, what are we going to tell her brothers?'

Silence.

'I had not thought of that. Ah, Marui you have brothers! You can talk.'

At that moment Marui's bubble popped in surprise and he started grumbling something. It was probably went like this: 'So? Stupid brothers didn't ask for 'em. They're not really cute but I guess they're cool no wait they steal my bubble gum and eat my cake when I'm not…' (Marui has transformed into Shinji!)

The others watched from afar.

'Jackal-senpai, does he always do this?'

'…'

* * *

Arriving at the house, they verify the name(I love the fact that Japanese houses have nameplates on them!) and proceed to enter the yard. Where someone(I'm thinking Marui) trips the trip wire and a giant kiddy pool is dropped from a tree and onto the regulars(like you don't want to see them soaking wet!).

To walk up to the house that dropped over twenty gallons(kiddy pools measure in gallons not litres) and ring the door bell while trying to wring your hair out takes a lot of guts. Or anger. Eh, what ever floats your boat.

* * *

Ding dong!

Creak went the door as it opened just that teensy little bit so two large brown eyes could peer out.

'…'

'Marui, talk now!'

Blows bubble then sucks it back in.

'Hey, we're here to watch over you. Your sister joined our club and she's going to be late.'

'…'

And the door slowly creaks closed.

'Oi, Bun-chan-

'Don't call me that!'

'Whatever. Let me handle this puri~'

Knocks door. Creaks open to the above amount. Brown eyes peer out.

'Hey there we're here to make sure you don't burn the house down-'

'Get lost.'

SLAM!

'OI! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU BRAT!'

'Twins- 100 cm. Brown hair, brown eyes. Touya- nasty personality, demon child to his teachers. Kyouya- hasn't spoken a word outside of home in two years, however he is quite intelligent.'

Face palm time!

'Ah, Yanagi you could have said that before hand.'

'Nozumu. Described as a sweet and gentle boy by teachers and relatives, has a knack for cooking. Most likely in the kitchen.'

'Hey Yanagi-senpai, are you like a pedo?'

Niou burst out laughing at Kirihara's innocent sounding question while Yukimura tried not to have a heart attack at what his little baby just said.

'Akaya-kun, who told you that word.'

'Niou-senpai, Yukimura-buchou.'

So while Niou tried to wiggle his way out of that one (don't corrupt our little Kiri-chan!), Yagyuu finally asked the question.

'How do we get Nozumu to let us in?'

'The design of Akada's house means that there is a back door connected to the kitchen.'

'Alright, pay back time! Taking these kids down Western horror style!'

Uh, Niou that wouldn't be wise thought the whole team.

* * *

'I hope my brothers aren't giving them much trouble.'

'Grunt.'

'Right, well I'm almost done. Just have to take the garbage out. Do you have your stuff?'

'Yes.'

ARGGHH! This guy is the worst conversationalist ever! Say something that isn't just one syllable! I'm gonna kill myself!

It seems that even though Sanada fits a bodyguard's profile, Jiki would rather have the wimpy scrawny guy who talks up a storm instead of a rock. Do you blame her?

With it getting fairly dark outside, Yukimura had decided that it wouldn't be safe for Jiki to walk home by herself. So Sanada had been appointed her personal bodyguard for the evening. Without his consent of course.

'Ah, Sanada-san. I'm ready to go.'

And with a nod they slowly start the walk home.

* * *

Screech, screech went the branches scraping on the windows.

Nozumu looked up from the carrots he was cutting.

Silence.

Back to cutting, though he couldn't get the feeling that some one was there out of his head. Turning around and looking down the hall way he saw the twins quietly playing a card game. Shrugging he went back to work.

Ring! Ring! Went the telephone.

'Um..Hello? Akada residence speaking.'

'Hello. Do you have a baby sitter tonight little boy?'

'Uh... Nee-chan is in the bath...'

'Really? Are the doors locked?'

'O-Of course!'

By this time Nozumu was getting really freaked out. He tightened his grip on the knife and hoped it was a prank caller.

'Then why am I... RIGHT BEHIND YOU!'

'AAAH!!!'

And Nozumu swung around, knife in hand to come face to face with one muddy Niou. (He fell in the back yard)

'Holy shit dude! Put down the knife!'

'Buh-buh WAAAH!'

And Nozumu burst out crying.

'Phhft! Nice going Niou.'

And the regulars waltzed into the house via the back door. By this time the twins had raced into the kitchen looking fairly confused as to why their brother was bawling and why they had unexpected, messed up guests. But then they saw the tennis gear.

'Nozu-nii! They're Nee-san's torturers!' Touya cried out, happy to know some thing his brother didn't(he's bawling that takes up all your thoughts!).

'TORTURERS?'

* * *

Cliffy! The brother arc will be two chapters, this one and next one. Or maybe three depending....wait hmm...

I'm bored so I may update twice in one day... yeah I'll do that.

Oh and I realized a fatal flaw in my story...but oh well

The review button challenges you to Superpoke. Click to join!


	5. Chapter 5: Eat the food

Recap

_'Nozu-nii! They're Nee-san's torturers!' Touya cried out, happy to know some thing his brother didn't._

_'TORTURERS?'

* * *

_

'What do you mean by torturers little... Touya, am I right?'

Yukimura was smiling a very deadly(a holy shit holy shit don't come near me) smile but for some reason Touya was able to shake it off.

'Yep, girly man. I'm Touya and you guys have been stealing Nee-chan! She comes back all tired and you've been making her do all that stuff and dress up and…'

The room got quiet, except for those who were trying to calm Nozumu down(Yagyuu and Jackal though they did pause).

This little kid called their almighty buchou 'girly man'? If Yukimura wouldn't kill them all afterwards they would have burst out laughing.

'Oi, stop smirking porcupine head! You made Nozu-nii cry, you bastard!'

Sweat drop. What the hell has Jiki been teaching this kid?

'Hah, he got you Niou!' laughed Marui.

'So what Maruta? I wouldn't be laughing with hair like that.'

Long silence.

* * *

Marui looked like he was finally getting over his shocked fish flapping expression when the front door opened.

'Hey guys! I'm home!'

'Nee-chan!' chorused Nozumu(oh, you've stopped crying) and Touya. Kyouya simply walked down the hall and tugged on her skirt(she hasn't changed her uniform yet).

That's when Jiki noticed the exasperated regulars and the tear stains on her brother.

'What the hell has been going on here?'

'Porcupine head scared Nozu-nii, Nee-chan.'

'I can see that, but it's rude to call people names.'

'But you do it all the time Nee-chan.'

Jiki sweat dropped as the others looked at her. So it was you.

'Uh heh heh, Nozumu is dinner almost ready?'

'Yes Nee-chan! Just need to set the table.'

* * *

Sanada felt a small tugging on his shirt. Looking down he noticed Kyouya had switched over to him seeing that his 'nee-chan' wasn't paying any attention. Sanada didn't have any younger siblings or cousins, so seeing this small, wide-eyed child tugging on his shirt made him uncomfortable. What was he supposed to do, give him a cookie? Doing what instinct told him to, he awkwardly patted the boy's head.

'...'

'...'

Kyouya didn't smile, but a twinkle appeared in his eyes. He had found a new 'nii-sama'(older brother complex much?). Apparently Sanada now had a little minion, not that he would ever use him.

* * *

After explaining what had happened to Jiki and finding the amusement of her bopping Touya on the head and lightly scolding Kyouya, who was now inseperable from Sanada(he seemed a little uncomfortable about that). It was settled.

For putting the regulars through so much trouble they were asked to stay for dinner. It was some sort of payment I guess.

'I'm really sorry.' Bowed Jiki, though she was secretly delighted her brothers caused so much trouble. 'Why don't you stay for dinner.'

Normally most would run away from such a scenario but here's what you get with the Rikkaidai regulars:

Yukimura-more time to be a sadist

Sanada-Kyouya isn't planning on letting go anytime soon

Niou-pay back time bitches

Yagyuu-too polite

Yanagi- data collection

Marui- free food

Jackal- can't say no

Kirihara- those little guys are funny

Needless to say, they stayed for the wonderful meal of pan-fried fish, vegetables and rice. Yum. (I can't tell if I'm being sarcastic or not)

* * *

'Ah, Nozumu-san this fish is delicious.'

'Thank you Yukimura-san.'

---

'Yo, Captain Golf! Pass the salt'

'Touya, don't be mean. Sorry Yagyuu-san.'

---

'Sanada, want some more rice?'

'No.'

'Guess that means you don't want any too, Kyouya.'

Nod.

---

The atmosphere was odd to say the least. Niou had gotten back at Touya in the first five minutes but then had to eat in the corner by himself. Yukimura was having a polite conversation with Nozumu on the many ways to fry fish. Yanagi would occasionally take out a notebook and scribble something down getting curious stares and Marui was being a fat ass. Sighing, Jiki started taking plates into the kitchen. At least nobody was throwing foo-

SPLAT.

'Goddammit.'

* * *

'Well thank you Yukimura-san for watching over them.'

'Oh not at all Akada-san. It was a genuine pleasure.'

Can you feel the sarcasm?

By this time all the regulars except for Yukimura and Sanada had headed home to explain to their parents where the hell they had been and why they were covered in rice(food fight brought to you by Touya and Kirihara).

'So I'll see you guys on Monday then.'

'Akada-san, we have practice on weekends too.'

Jiki gave the horror look of shock and mumbled something about needing to start the twins' bath to try and hide her despair.

Sanada, meanwhile, felt another tug.

'Nii-sama, please take care of Nee-chan.'

Kyouya then wandered back into the house leaving a chuckling Yukimura, an embarrassed Jiki and a confused Sanada.

Wait, oh my god he actually spoke!

* * *

Shoot me! This chapter was horrible and short but oh well. Next one will hopefully be better.

I'm waiting for Fairy Tail to come out...where is it!?

Oh by the way the brother's names come from these places:

Nozumu- the suicidal teacher of Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei(good humor series)(small change apparently its Nozomu but hey I'm stupid)  
Touya- the loudmouthed vampire from Millennium Snow(interesting romance series)  
Kyouya- the tonfa weilding prefect of Katekyo Hitman Reborn(pure awesomeness)

The review button has magically changed into a cat! Click to pet it.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Saturday I'm misunderstood

Recap

_'So I'll see you guys on Monday then.'_

_'Akada-san, we have practice on weekends too.'_

_Jiki gave the horror look of shock and mumbled something about needing to start the twins' bath to try and hide her despair.

* * *

_

No matter who you are, Saturday mornings are a time to laze around, sleep in and watch cartoons(you know you do it). But unfortunately for tennis players at Rikkaidai it meant dragging your sorry ass over there at a painful eight a.m. This also included the manager, complete in her maid outfit and airplane cart.

Yawn.

'Sanada-san-fukubuchou, where's Yukimura-san-buchou?'

Jiki was annoyed that her torturer made her get up on her supposed day off and didn't think to show up.

'The doctor's.'

Something seemed to flicker on Sanada's usually stoic features and Jiki dropped the subject. Now she actually felt guilty for thinking like such a whiner.

'Right, anything unusual that needs to be done?'

She was trying to be cheerful, she noticed that most of the regulars were looking pretty down.

'No.'

Well then, why don't you just shoot me and call it target practice?

* * *

After grumbling about basically everything from her job to Niou's pranks to Kirihara's cuteness, Jiki's first Saturday practice had come to an end. Whoopee.

'Senpai-chan…um…'

'Ah, yes Kirihara-san?'

'…I need help…'

Jiki blinked. Well this was interesting, it's not like she hated him or anything but they weren't exactly close.

'Uh with what?'

'School.'

Jiki mentally breathed. Well at least it wasn't something tennis-y or god forbid girls. (She adopted the Kirihara is our baby attitude)

'Okay well that's simple enough, but why ask me? Yanagi-san and Yagyuu-san are both really smart. In fact everyone on the team is really smart.'

'But………mumble mumble mumble….'

Finally it dawned on Jiki. He was asking her because if he really was having trouble in school, he might get kicked off the team and with the gloomy atmosphere around most of the regulars at the moment, he probably didn't want to worry them.

Actually Kirihara isn't that considerate. He just thought studying with his senpai-chan would be way cooler than with the other regulars but hey, Jiki can think what she wants.

'Okay! Let's do this. We don't have school so we can head to the library!'

Kirihara pouted. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

'Can we go to senpai-chan's house?'

Blink. He wanted to go back there?

'Uh…sure! My brothers are at my cousin's house…'

'Oh.'

He seemed somewhat disappointed

* * *

'Yo, Yanagi where's our little seaweed headed bastard?'

'Talking to our manager.'

'Hmmm, why would he be talking to Jiki-chan?'

Yagyuu sighed. He knew that tone of voice never led to anything good. Besides when did Niou start calling her Jiki-chan(uh chapter two dude, get with it)?

Finally after seeing Kirihara pout, Jiki try and cheer him up and finally a few fist pumps, they started walking back to the others.

'Oi Seaweed head, when did you start liking older women?'

Jiki froze and felt her face heat up. Kirihara rolled his eyes and Niou smirked.

'Heh, judging from Jiki-chan's reaction, I'm guessing you already asked her out, puri~'

Smack.

'Ow, what was that about?'

Surprisingly(or not) Sanada actually smacked Niou on the head. He then turned his mega rock gaze onto Kirihara and Jiki, but mostly Kirirhara.

'What you do outside of practice is none of my concern, until it starts affecting your game. Then it becomes a problem.'

'Yes Fuku-buchou.'

'Akada!'

Mega rock gaze is now on Jiki.

'Uh yessir?'

Marui snickered in the back. Remind me to give him special almond cookies(the secret ingredient is Cyanide, I mean love).

'Your job is to manage the team not seduce it.'

He then walked away leaving Jiki to pick up her jaw which had hit the ground and shattered. Who knew Sanada actually used words like that?(must have been reading Yuushi's romance novels).

* * *

'Sorry senpai-chan.'

'Don't worry about it. It's just a big misunderstanding.'

They had in fact opted for the library after Sanada's... 'talk'. What Jiki couldn't get out of her head is that he thought she was 'seducing' her little baby(see second section). In fact on TV the only people that did that were bitchy and wore bright red dresses with a V-neck that went to their navel. Jiki didn't even own a V-neck sweater, let alone dress.

'So Kirihara-san, what do you need help studying?'

'English...and math....and history....'

'Anything else?'

'Not yet.'

_Not yet?!_ What the hell was that supposed to mean?!

Jiki sighed as they approached the library doors. This was going to be hard.

* * *

'Hiroshi-kun, you're such a sweet heart to help out with the library on your days off.'

It was a little known fact that Yagyuu volunteered at the library after weekend tennis practices. In fact he had been doing it since he first year at Rikkaidai. So it was his surprise after that little incident at practice, in came Kirihara and Jiki. Kirihara looked excited and Jiki looked exasperated. Now gentleman aren't supposed to spy but he needed to put away books that happened to be in the same area that Jiki and Kirihara were headed to was it his fault he might hear their conversation? (whoa, Niou must really be rubbing off on him)

* * *

Pop.

'Hey Niou don't pop my bubble,' a certain red-haired tensai whined.

'It was annoying,' a certain trickster retorted.

'Guys, this is a library,' muttered a certain baldie.

'Ii data.'

Yes it seems that after practice the four other regulars had decided to follow our 'couple' to the library. Not the most romantic spot but they weren't complaining. Truth be told, the more they watched the more it looked like a study date.

'So seaweed head is into oldies and bookworms, who knew.'

Bonk.

'Akada-san is not an 'oldie' she's the same year as us.'

Low and behold it was Yagyuu the Super Volunteer to Jiki's defense, having just bopped Niou on the head with one of the books he was supposed to be 'putting away'.

'And if you're not getting any books, please leave. You're disturbing the other patrons.'

''But we just got here!'

'Maruta! Quiet down! They'll hear-'

'What did you call me, porcupine head?!' (looks like Touya being a smart ass pays off)

'Guys st-'

Through the din nobody noticed the sound of foot steps(except Yanagi but he has super hearing...) till it was too late.

'What the hell are you guys doing here?'

'Hello senpai-tachi! What's up?'

* * *

'So you guys followed us here? The _whole_ time?'

'That is correct. There was an 72.9% chance you wouldn't notice.'

Pause.

'Why may I ask?'

'Well you were flustered about earlier incidents and-'

'I mean why follow us?'

Jiki had gotten several interesting veins on her forehead since she noticed the guys. At first she thought it was coincidence that they were all at the library then she remembered who they were, ungrateful geniuses.

'We were curious,' shrugged Niou. It wasn't that big of a deal. If they were dating the team would know soon enough. No use in keeping secrets.

'Well if you must know Kirihara-san asked for help in his studies.'

A long silence while almost every regular sweat dropped. (exceptions: Yanagi and Kirihara)

'So you're not dating.'

'He's like my fourth brother.'

'Yeah! Senpai-chan was helping me with my English. She's really bad at it though...'

Minor flashback:

_'No that's the subject.'_

_'So that's the predicate?'_

_'Yes and that is a verb.'_

_'But it's in the subject.'_

_'This is an article...'_

_'Senpai-chan, what does that have to do with anything?....'_

end flashback.

* * *

In the meantime Sanada had entered the library to pick up some gardening books for his beloved buchou. Seeing the mob that is his team gathering together in a tight circle made him suspicious. Hearing a whiny Kirihara made his blood pressure go up(try garlic powder!). Marching over there to tell his team to 'shut up and get out' made him oblivious to what they were saying until finally,

'Ah Sanada! You can tutor Akaya in English!'

'TARUNDOROU!'

'We'll take that as a yes.'

And every one ran leaving Kirihara with his English book asking Sanada about articles and predicates.

* * *

Sucky! That's the only word to describe this. At first I was going to write about tutoring Kirihara and then this happened...

If you haven't noticed, the major flaw of this story was that Yukimura didn't seem to be sick.

To correct this he'll randomly disappear then re appear. If you have a complaint with this well meh...

Originally I wanted to follow the timeline but it starts in like the spring and I can't understand it so the same events will occur just at different seasons

The review button needs a date to prom! Click to ask it out!


	7. Chapter 7: Seriously guys? part one

No recap today folks

* * *

'Ah, Akada-san can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Of course sensei!'

'Well I heard from a few sources(Yukimura cough cough) that you're the new manager of the tennis team.'

'Oh, you've heard about that.'

'Yes well the school wants to start a club festival this year, you know to get first years interested in joining and to show parents what's going on.'

Jiki had a very bad feeling about this and the fact that the teacher had a very cheerfully desperate smile on his face didn't help.

'Really? That's uh interesting.'

'Yes, well here's the information packet. Could you figure out something for the tennis team booth? Thanks.'

And Jiki's teacher hurried out of the room before she could protest. Oh yes, there were many things Jiki wanted to protest. Besides a public 'club' festival meant she would be in a maid's uniform and that any one could see.

She could see it now, the fantastic tennis manager! A specially made(pun) uniform to keep her from ripping out your soul and eating it. Be careful! She could bite!

Niou of course would be dressed up in a carnie outfit displaying her in a glass tank.

Bastard.

* * *

'Umm, Sanada-san-fukubuchou, what do you want to do for the festival?'

Long hard stare.

'Festivals will disrupt practice-'

'Oh come on Sanada-_fuku_buchou. It'll be fun.'

Niou was verbally poking Sanada but the fact that he actually stood up for Jiki meant he was planning something.

Oh my god he's a mind reader! He knows about the glass tank!

'Uh, Jiki-chan why are you making a tinfoil hat?'

'A heh heh heh, no reason.'

* * *

By the mid practice break Jiki still didn't have any ideas for their booth/club room. Of course her sensei had forgetten to mention that the student council needed their plans by tomorrow.

Stupid sensei.

She had asked others but to no avail. They had already pledged their help to other clubs and associations.

Yagyuu was helping the Public Morals Committee.

Marui had been promised food if he helped with the Bakery Club.

Jackal was giving insight to the International Culture Group.

Yanagi was overseeing the festival with the Student Council.

Kirihara was in the Manga Appreciation Club and couldn't be parted with his books.

And Yukimura was still at the doctor's.

This left Sanada( who didn't want anything to do with it), Niou(oh god) and Jiki as the only high priority members of the tennis team.

A rock, a trickster and a maid. This is a bad combination.

* * *

'So what do we want to do for our booth?'

'Cosplay cafe.'

'For the last time, I would be the only in cosplay! So NO!'

'You're no fun.'

Sanada pinched the bridge of his nose. After practice the others had gone they're separate ways except for Jiki who had dragged him and Niou to the library to figure out something for the festival. So far Niou was only suggesting a one man(err, girl) cosplay cafe. Jiki had argued they couldn't pull that off and had suggested something that actually had to do with tennis. Niou, however, just kept coming back to cosplay.

'Niou-san, sut up!'

'Ah Jiki-chan you're so cute when you're angry. So polite.'

'Niou-san, I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!'

'Tarundorou!'

Silence.

'Umm, Sanada-san do you have something to uh suggest?'

'We'll do a traditional tea house. We'll serve traditional food. We'll do traditional tea ceremonies.'

Pause. Wow this guy sure liked traditional stuff.

'Don't they have a club that does?'

'They're doing a play for the festival,' Niou cheerfully replied then his face fell. This meant they had no excuse. But then again, Jiki would definitely be in a cute outfit puri~.

'Then its settled.'

'Ah, but wait Sanada-san! I don't know how to do tea ceremonies!'

Jiki was flustered by all this. She didn't want to do a ceremony, she'd mess up and get yelled at by Great Emporer Rock-sama(my nickname for him). Besides, this meant she'd have to wear traditional clothing like a yukata or kimono. It would, essentially be a cosplay tea house(traditional style mua ha ha). Niou would be getting his way!

Sanada just stared and started to leave.

'No ceremonies then. But you'll have to provide the food.'

Niou snickered at Jiki's god rest my soul expression as she watched Sanada's retreating firgure.

* * *

Chatter chatter chatter.

'Did you here? The tennis team is doing a teahouse!'

'Yeah, but it'll only be a few regulars.'

'Actually I heard it was only going to be Sanada and Niou. Can't wait to see their outfits.'

'Yeah but that _manager_ is also going to be a part of it.'

'Seriously? Why her?'

'Emiko! She's right over...there...'

Jiki sighed as she tried to finish lunch in peace. She had been hearing comments like that ever since they had submitted their application to the Student Council. Even with Yanagi overseeing them, details had gotten leaked. Usually Yukimura dealt with such comments but he was in limbo at the moment.

Sigh. It's not like I want to do the teahouse with them, I'll gladly change places with you, if only to feel the satisfaction of Niou getting fangirl raped. But he would probably be able to twist it and goddammit. He's still a trickster even in my thoughts.

What happened to my hat?

* * *

New arc! The club festival! This will probably be several chapters long.

I wanted to do this later but couldn't think of a good idea at the moment so here ya go.

I swear I've read somewhere that Yagyuu was part of the public morals commitee and that Yanagi helps ith the student council but I couldn't find it anywhere...

Niou's a fun character to write, he sorta makes up for my Yukimura love....Fuji would be fun to write for...hmmm...

Random comment, it is not turning into a NiouxOC story. He's just a perv...

The review button has baby pics of the Hyoutei regulars! Click to join in on the blackmail!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: I did not order a sandwich

no more recaps cuz I'm lazy

_cabbage? can you smell saks?_

* * *

'So you guys are doing a traditional tea house?'

'Yes Yagyuu-san, a tea house.'

JIki gritted her teeth. She had to explain it to all the regulars and questions were still being asked.

'Now Jiki-chan, you don't have to get snippy with him. He was only asking a question puri~'

'KYAAA!'

Yagyuu watched as Niou once more sneaked up behind Jiki and scared the living daylights out of her. It was mostly Niou to blame but that girl was just too jumpy, and she never learned, that was the fourth time this past two days.

'Niou, please tell me you haven't been torturing Akada-san while working on the club project. Even if most of us won't be a part of it, it will still reflect on all of us.'

Jeez Yagyuu pressure much?

'Hey guys! The Bakery Club gave me cookies for helping out yesterday.'

'Fat ass.'

'Oi, who you calling fat ass? I'm the smallest person here!'

Jiki looked down at her feet in despair. It was true. Marui _was _lighter than her. Sighing and trying not to feel like a big honking manatee she shuffled her feet, hoping the conversation could be dropped. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her arms(from the side) and something rest on her head.

'Now now Maruta. You've gone and hurt Jiki-chan's feelings. Now apologize this instant!' (Ever seen host club? think Tamaki=Niou or maybe twins=Niou hmmm...)

'Get. Off. Me. You. LUG!'

Pushing Niou off was considerably harder than it looked. Especially since the maid uniform restricted arm movement(stupid poofy sleeves!) and Jiki had basically no upper body strength compared to the silver haired tennis player, who grabbed onto her and Yagyuu as he fell. Now as he was the first to go down the other two came at each other from different directions. Jiki's chin collided Yagyuu's head and forced it downward into say... her chest area. They then fell on top of Niou in sandwich order, Jiki and Niou as the bread and Yagyuu as the soon to be dead meat.

When all was said and done Marui found himself being able to look up Jiki's skirt as she tried to untangle herself from the knot of limbs. Good thing she had tights on.

* * *

'What the hell is going on here?'

'Ah Sanada-san-fukubuchou!' Jiki cried in relief, maybe he'd help them up.

Instead the fukubuchou merely stared at the pile of bodies which Jiki was desperately trying to get her leg out of. Niou was frowning, he had finally got fed up with Yagyuu who was lying there in shock or embarassment or some other thought, we're not entirely sure. Pushing the gentleman gave Jiki enough room to finally be free, but she was maybe pulling too on her leg and tumbled backwards into Sanada who instinctly caught her.

'Heh, some one's grabby,' chuckled Niou as Jiki jumped away and Sanada quickly pulled his arms away all the while glaring at Niou.

They're both too easy to work up puri~

* * *

'So what style tea house are we doing?'

'Cha-shitsu with a nijiriguchi.'

'Eh? But people won't be able to get in!'

Stare.

'It's traditional.'

'Don't be such a downer Sanada.'

Niou waltzed back into the room carrying drinks. They had been given an empty club room for the teahouse and it was currently being used as a base of operations.

'Here you guys go.'

'Grunt'

'Ah, thank you Niou-san.'

'No problem. That'll be 330 yen. Your treat.'

'WHAT?!'

Sanada sighed. They weren't going to get anything done today, not that they had beforehand, with Jiki and Niou bickering.

'Tarundorou!'

'Yes sir?' They both replied(conditioned reflexes).

'Niou, being the best at math you will help me with construction and blueprints. Jiki, you're on food and aesthetics.'

'Uh, yes sir.'

* * *

Zen, think zen.

Jiki had been sitting in the fabric store for hours trying to find something that would go with heir tea house design. She had finally decided on colors but now she needed the type of fabric. The saleslady was starting to get impatient and finally the right clothe was chosen.

'Excellent choice how much will you need?'

Well it was a 27 by 18 room and it needs to be in squares for adjoining walls and .....(I've been switching from metric to standard, can you tell?)

Geometric firgures and numbers crashed around Jiki's spinning head.

'I'll just take the whole roll.'

'I see.'

* * *

Four months of saving her allowances had gotten Jiki three rolls of beige, black and burgundy fabric as well some flower arrangements. Sanada being the traditionalist he is would provide the dishes and Niou said he would get the tea.

Jiki had picked up tea as well. For all she knew he would put some drug in it(dude, I got the munchies). Maybe it was best she was in charge of the refreshments.

* * *

Saw. Clang. Bang. Swear. Saw. Clang. Bang. Swear.

It was an endless cycle Jiki noticed. She was reading a book on how to prepare traditional tea dishes. From her view everything looked like it was going smoothly, the wall frames were coming together to create three separate spaces and the floor frames were already in place.

She sighed remembering the argument that went with them. Sanada said tea houses traditionally have tatami mats for floors. We argued that would be too expensive, besides this would be short term. Finally Niou came in with bamboo mats and stuffed memory foam underneath them. Sanada didn't exactly approve but he didn't complain(more like bitch about it) either.

The three spaces would make an entrance room, the nijiriguchi would be enlarged for everyone's comfort, a tea room and finally a small kitchen area(the only non-decorated area). In theory everyone would take turns greeting, cooking and serving though Jiki got the sneaking suspicion she would be locked up in the kitchen.

The door started to creak open. Jiki grabbed a broom. The last time some one had come in, it turned into a mob of fangirls ooh-ing and aah-ing about the fact Sanada and Niou were 'acting all manly and building shit'.(this was obviously taken from Jiki's pov)

'Not this time bitches!'

SMACK!

'Y-YUKIMURAAA!'

Shit.

* * *

Yay Yuki-chan is back! Though only for a brief amount of time cough cough.

I got a CD last night! I'm so happy(that's where the recap line came from) Late of the Pier is awesome!

Blah blah blah notes:

Cha shitsu- tea house

nijiriguchi- the entrance, very small usually 65X60 cm. yes centimeters!

anything else need clarifying? No? good.

The review button is stalking Choutarou. Click to lend it your binoculars.


	9. Chapter 9: Seriously guys? part two

Recaps have been discontinued.

* * *

'Y-YUKIMURAA!'

It was a good thing there weren't any fans of alpha pair around since Sanada dropped what he was doing right then and there(a wall frame which then dropped onto Niou) and rushed over to Yukimura's side, who had fallen back into the hallway.

Jiki hid the broom.(nice)

Sanada continued to fuss over Yukimura and finally picked him up(bridal style dammit) and placed him on a chair.

'Eh, what happened..'

'Yukimura, are you alright!?'

'I don't want to cause trouble….'

And he then fell over.

'YUKIMURA!' (ever seen the chibi hot springs episode? Think of Yukimura and the wheel chair)

* * *

'Well besides his illness he should be fine. Though why did he get hit in the head?'

'Long story.'

Sanada glared at Jiki.

Jiki squirmed under the gaze. How could a rock have such a murderous expression?

The school nurse meanwhile checked behind the curtain and smiled.

'Sanada-san, Akada-san it seems Yukimura-san is awake, why don't you go talk to him.'

'Well I uh…'

Glare.

'Sure.'

* * *

Jiki hid behind Sanada to try and avoid Yukimura's gaze. They were talking in hushed tones so she couldn't hear much but she did feel Sanada stiffen a bit. Finally she saw Sanada nod his head and leave the room which meant Jiki now faced Yukimura by herself. Oh my.

'Y-Yukimura-san, I'm uh….SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!'

'Don't worry about it Akada-chan, I understand.'

This would have been relieving but the way Yukimura narrowed his eyes told Jiki otherwise.

'Well Akada-chan I've heard you're doing a teahouse for the festival.'

'Uh yes.'

'Don't let it affect the team.'

His voice was flat and icy. Usually even if he was threatening some one there was at least some sort of warmth to it but this seemed different. It caught Jiki off guard. What did he mean?

'Eh, what?'

'We can't have the team slack off because of such petty things. We will win.'

'Uh win what?'

Yukimura's gaze hardened.

'Everything.'

* * *

Morning practice was always tough, from dragging yourself out of bed to actually doing work but this one had a different atmosphere, tomorrow was the festival and after that there was some sort preparation for a tournament. Jiki really didn't understand it but Sanada had apparently held a secret regulars meeting and after that everyone started working twice as hard.

Sanada came into the covering where Jiki was stationed with her cart(I think there's some sort of dug out there). She wordlessly handed him a water bottle and he wordlessly took it.

Silence.

Silence some more. Finally Jiki decided to break it.

'Uh Sanada-san-fukubuchou, why does Yukimura-san-buchou want to win?'

Stare.

'Because we always have.'(two years not twenty, Sanada)

Sweat drop.

'I see.'

Then something hit Jiki as Sanada started to walk back to the courts.

'Eh wait!'

He turned around looking fairly pissed.

'The nurse said Yukimura had an illness, is that why he's not here?'

Sanada responded by continuing to the courts leaving a dejected Jiki.

We'll take that as a yes.

* * *

'There. It looks perfect.'

Jiki had just finished the last detail for the tea house. She danced around in joy and crashed into a flower arrangement.

Shit. I really got to stop spazzing out.

Sighing she picked it back up and placed it back into its original position. The others were getting ready and Jiki was still trying to figure out why everyone was acting so strangely. They were usually tennis-centric but now more then ever.

'Jiki-chan, why are you acting so sad? Frowning will give you wrinkles.'

'Hey, Niou-san. Wow uh…'

Niou smirked and mock twirled.

'Like it?'

The kimono(yes, men wear kimonos too) was a slate gray with contrasting colored dragons twisting around as the pattern. It looked good on him.

Jiki blushed and looked away as Niou continued to smirked.

'So is that yours?'

She was desperately trying to get the focus back to him(uh it never left).

'Borrowed it from my cousin, where's yours?'

Shit.

'You said you'd get one from the drama society for me!'(her old one was too small)

'Jeez, you can't take a joke. Here ya go.'

He tossed a bundle of bright red cloth at her.

'Now darling go get changed before the almighty rock yells at you.'

* * *

No way. No fucking way.

Jiki looked into the bathroom mirror. What was Niou playing at?

At first she thought she had out it on wrong but after countless readjustments the hem still came down to mid-thigh and the sleeves still went past her hands.

She had to admit the design was beautiful, bright red with golden ripples and white outlined lotuses but the cut was just _wrong_. She wouldn't want to wear this in the company of her friends let alone boys and random strangers.

'Jiki-chan, you ready?'

Niou's voice was muffled by the door.

'I'm not coming out.'

'Sure you are.'

'I'm not.'

'Do I have to come in there and get you?'

'Niou I'm warning you-'

But it was too late as Niou burst in oblivious to the sign that said 'Girls' on the door and swung Jiki over his shoulder.

'Bastard put me down!'

'The festival is starting. We need you at your station.'

'Put me down, this outfit...it's too short…people will be able to see…'

Niou paused.

'Didn't you put the shorts on that went with it?'

'Well yea-'

'Then you have nothing to worry about.'

* * *

Plunk.

'Sanada, got our greeter.'

Sanada looked up to see a disheveled Jiki sitting on the floor with Niou brushing his hands off. Then he really noticed her outfit. He narrowed his eyes(c'mon, you know you like it you perv).

'That's not traditional attire.'

'But Niou-san!'

'It was the only one they had.'

Niou shrugged though nobody believed that excuse.

'Anyway, people will start to show up, so Jiki you greet people at the entrance.'

'Eh but why?'

Niou flicked her forehead.

'Because you're the cutest and Sanada and I will be serving and preparing tea.'

'I hate you guys.'

'We know love.'

The two boys made their way into the room leaving Jiki at the entrance to face off with jealous fangirls and hormonal teenage boys.

Yippee.

* * *

Wow this chapter actually had serious parts...huh....

Next chapter will show the booths other regulars were working on..

this website(won't let me name it XD) seriously hates my computer. It's taking forever to load and won't upload anything for me...sniff

No updates tomorrow, I'm going to Kumoricon! YES! Sniff you guys later.(sorry just had to say that)

The review button is playing with Kenya's iguana. Click to feed it lettuce.


	10. Chap 10:Cosplayers won't leave me alone

Shameless advertising instead of recaps, check out The Wombats. They're an awesome band!

* * *

'Hello and welcome to the Tennis Team Teahouse(I love alliterations). We're full at the moment, would you like to reserve a two o'clock seating?'

Jiki felt just like Asian Barbie at the moment, in her politically incorrect cosplay kimono and plastic smile, complete with a sadistic owner(Niou/Sanada/Yukimura/everyone else). Over the past two hours she had to deal with boys thinking it was a cosplay café and having nosebleeds when someone opened a window, girls fuming over her presence with the team and calling her a slut, and finally confused first years asking for her picture.

She begrudgingly said yes.

How can you refuse?

* * *

Hum diddley doo, what to do, what to do. (I actually say this)

At the moment the hallways were basically empty, a few plays were going on and others were looking at booths in the main gym leaving just a few unlucky souls scrambling to their final destination. Jiki meanwhile was standing out in the hall rocking back and forth and finding the edge of her kimono _very_ interesting.

Yawn.

Wow I must be tired.

Wait that wasn't me.

Frantically looking around she didn't see anything.

Yawn again.

'Where the hell is that coming from?'

She was getting annoyed now. ( no sh*t sherlock)

Big yawn.

'The hell!'

That's when she noticed the orange blob out in the courtyard. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be a boy, although the uniform was from an unidentifiable school. Leaving her post at the chance of Sanada biting her head off, she went to check it out. It had to be more interesting than this.

* * *

'Jeez, he's cute.'

Snore.

Sweat drop.

Why cold hard life, why must you do this? He was so peaceful looking.

Shaking herself, Jiki stood over him trying to decide what would be the most suitable way to wake him.

'Hello I just couldn't help but notice….no wait, you fell asleep and it's dangerous to…uh…THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE!'

The dismayed cry was loud enough that even people in the tea house could hear. Sanada accidently spilled tea much to Niou's amusement.

Blink.

'Eh, who are you?'

Fuck. He woke up.

Looking down, plain brown eyes met sleepy melted chocolate ones. (mmm, nummy). Jiki fell into shock. He was even more adorable when he was awake.

'Kawaii! Are you like a cosplayer?! That's so cool! Who are you supposed to be? I haven't seen that outfit in any of the ones I read, wait is it ******* from *******?'

'Huh?'

For a guy who was sleeping (almost peacefully) during a school festival he sure was lively. All Jiki could do was stare dumbfounded as he tried to explain what, if any, character she was cosplaying. Wait, didn't he just wake up? What on earth is this guy? Though the way he was flapping his arms around was fairly amusing she decided.

Finally Jiki's sisterly/stranger-danger instincts had kicked in.

'Who are you?'

'Huh? Oh I'm Akutagawa Jirou! I'm from Hyoutei!'

He jumped up and offered his hand. Jiki gingerly took it, not knowing what the hell was really going on.

He enthusiastically shook hands, a big grin on his face.

Okay he was either really nice or a total creeper.

Trying to be polite, the last few hours had shown way more creepy people, she introduced herself.

'Nice to meet you Akutagawa-san, I'm Akada Jiki. I'm not trying to cosplay anyone at the moment. But you're from Hyoutei, right? Why are you at a Rikkaidai event?'

Wow, I actually came across as a moderately normal person. Yay!

Jirou gave her a funny look, why was she waving imaginary flags? He smiled, she sure was funny.

'Well Akada-chan, I'm trying to find Marui-san!'

Pause.

Why the hell would he want to find Marui…wait…Of course he's gay, all the cute ones are gay... (not against gays, but seriously Jirou would completely swing that way for Marui)

'Why are you looking for Marui-san?'

'He's my idol! He's so awesome and…' (continues to annouce Mauir's great-dom)

Even better, a tennis drone.

And why does he have to love that selfish fat ass log? (some where Marui's bubble popped)

'Wait! Akada-chan! Do you know him? Do you know where I can find him?'

'Uh yeah, I'm the team's manager.'

'Seriously? That's so awesome! Is he doing something for the festival?'

'He's helping the bakery club. That's in the main gym I think.'

'Cool!'

And as curiously as he appeared, Akutagawa Jirou ran towards the main gym leaving Jiki to shrug and go back to her post.

* * *

'Excuse me.'

'HOLY SHIT!'

Jiki jumped back as Niou exited the teahouse.

'Jiki-chan, you shouldn't stand so close to the door, I could see up yo-'

Whack.

'YOU INSOLENT PERV!'

Niou rubbed his head chuckling as Jiki fumed, paper fan in hand.

'Heh, that hurt Jiki-chan. You could have seriously injured me, what if I couldn't play anymore?'

'That's a load of bull and you know it.'

'Whatever you say.'

He looked around bored, yawned and slung an arm over her.

She snorted and moved out of reach.

'Bastard, what are you doing out here anyway? Don't you have tea housey things to do?'

'Aww, some one's mad.'

Glare.

'Sanada's doing some tea ceremony, and was acting all serious about it. Besides, I thought you'd like some company, but hey I could always just leave you all by your lonesome.'

Jiki rolled her eyes. He just came out because for once he didn't have the center of attention. She glanced over to find him staring at her. When their eyes made contact he grinned. Not a teasing *hey what are you looking at* grin but more of a *fu fu fu, no one is around so it's time to do something evil* grin.

Jiki stepped back in confusion and soon found herself pressed up against the wall. The grin grew to Cheshire cat proportions and he came face to face with her. Jiki's face turned tomato red and as hot as the sun while Niou was as cool as a cucumber.(I love that expression)

'Jiki-chan~'

'Eh, w-what is it?'

He seemed to lean even closer and then…

'Boo.'

'Sweet Baby Jesus!'

Jiki fell over and became a puddle of paranoid stuttering goop, Niou, however, was bent over laughing.

'Y-you evil conniving bastard!'

'What did you think I was going to do, make out with you?'

'N-no! That just caught me off guard!'

'Puri~'

Jiki, however, remembered all the times she fought with her brothers and grabbed Niou's ankle.

'Eh.'

Wham.

Niou now found himself lying flat on his back this time with Jiki laughing her ass off as she tried to stand up(she kept failing though).

'Not cool,' Niou muttered sitting up.

'Really? What did you think I was going to do? Give you a nice big hug?'

Jiki's smirk was definitely evil, he decided. Maybe he was corrupting her too much, something to ask Yagyuu...

* * *

'TARUNDOROU!'

Both froze from their oh-so-graceful bickerings and slowly turned around to find Sanada towering over them, a dark aura swirling behind him.

'Sanada-san-fukubuchou…'

'Sanada…'

Silence as both stood up, Niou smirking, Jiki mortified, and faced the almighty rock.

'Niou, I said to let Akada have a break.'

Jiki's eyes widened and glared at Niou.

That son-of-a

'Akada,' Jiki jumped and started cowering again, Sanada glowered and then continued.

'If you cannot do your assigned job, you'll both be on clean-up duty.'

'I'm so sorry! It will never happen again!'

She started up several super fast bows, spewing apologies.(suck-up)

_Please don't make me stay with him. Please don't make me stay with him. Please don't make me stay with him._

Her mantra was practically visible and swirling around their heads.

Sanada grunted, finding this as a good enough apology and focused his gaze on Niou who was now staring out the window whistling an innocent tune.

'Niou.'

'Yes Sanada?'

'We're closing for an hour. Deal with the last group.'

Niou shrugged and entered back into the room leaving Sanada and Jiki behind. He was staring at the wall above Jiki (a.k.a. staring straight ahead) and Jiki was nervously looking at the ground.

'Change.'

He handed her a bundle of fabric that unfolded to become a kimono, but this one actually was a true kimono. Clutching it to her chest, Jiki happily nodded and started for the bathrooms.

She had past him when,

'I want you to observe the others. I don't want them slacking off.'

Her head fell in despair. This was why he had given her the new kimono; she couldn't go around in that _thing _she was wearing without drawing unnecessary attention.

'Yes, Sanada-san-fukubuchou.'

* * *

I'm never doing any favors for you people again(um, you're in debt remember?) Jiki decided changing into the kimono which actually turned out to be guy's. In fact it looked severely similar to the one Sanada was wearing. Swearing slightly under her breath while looking in the mirror she pulled up her hair(thankfully it wasn't that long), pulled on a baseball cap and decided she more or less was passible for a guy.

Now to sneak out of the girl's restroom.

* * *

Sorry i haven't updated in a while.

i could give you school excuses but really I was just lazy and out of ideas.

Anyway I said the other booths would be introduced but I apparently decided to write this crap instead.

Jirou-kun showed up! I've wanted to write him so badly, I want to do sweet pair, does anyone mind?

I've also realized I've never given a full description of Jiki...does anyone care? If so i'll do it next chapter...

The review button is busting a move. Click to join in.

* * *


	11. Chap 11: It seriously could be worse

hello world how are you?

* * *

You know I've always wanted to be in a romantic gender bender comedy.

Wait no. It only works when I'm not the one cross dressing. And where is the romance?(not here)

Jiki was mumbling to herself(see last two sentences). In fact it was good that she was mumbling at a level only dogs could hear otherwise people would think she was beyond bonkers. Way beyond bonkers.

Anyway Jiki had spent the last half hour sneaking out of the girl's bathroom and patrolling the hallways trying to find where the other booths were. Finally she had come across a festival map lying on the ground.

Crying tears of joy she picked it up and opened it to find the booth list scribbled over. Only one thing was discernable and that was the Tennis Teahouse.

Irony plays a big part in Jiki's life, no?

* * *

'Uh, excuse me. Do you have a festival map?'

Jiki had by chance found the School Council's booth. Actually not by chance, it was located at the front of the school and was also the information booth/lost and found/auction/raffle headquarters. In reality Jiki had just gotten lost in her own school and had followed the question mark signs(how sad).

Three hungry students looked up, eager to help one of the few people to visit their booth. The student council was technically the governing force of the Rikkaidai student body but Yanagi could be quite the Shadow King and most of the power had been sapped by the Sports Department a.k.a. the tennis team. The members itself were somewhat dedicated to their jobs but they were people uninterested in other clubs or complete and utter twats.

Twat meaning they thought they had absolute power and were a prat about it.(think President of Furuba)

Needless to say they weren't very popular.

* * *

'So uh do you have a map?'

There was a sudden rush as everyone tried to get to a map before anyone else and help this fine young man. The pretty secretary got it first and handed it to Jiki blushing. She had been sure to memorize every face of the student body but this one was different yet familiar. Anyway he's cute.

Jiki nervously took it.

A small smile from the mysterious kimono clad lad and he was off running leaving the girls smiling and giggling.

Please do tell me I don't look better as a boy than a girl because frankly a little part of me would die inside.

* * *

'Wait left turn here then another left then left? Wouldn't that end up in the same place?'

'There was a 97% chance you would talk aloud.'

'AH! Yanagi-san when did you get here?'

Yanagi raised an eyebrow, he knew Sanada was strict on work ethic but having Jiki check up on everyone, especially dressed as a boy? There was less of 20% chance of that happening. 98% if it were Yukimura or Niou but Niou's data always did come out funny. He was an anomaly. It was quite annoying…

Jiki stared at Yanagi. He hadn't spoken for a few moments which was pretty strange.

Was he drifting off into space? Calculating something? Wondering what's for dinner?

Huh the possibilities were endless but long silent moments weren't Jiki's thing.

'Ummm Yanagi-san, how did you know it was me?'

Yanagi came back from Calculation Land and did the squinty stare.

'It was obvious.'

'Would the others notice?'

He pulled out a small black journal and handed her a sheet of paper. On it were the percentages of all the team members and most of the student body. The title was Jiki's Crossdressing Discovery.

Alrighty that's just a little too specific for my tastes.

'Uh thanks.'

He nodded and kept walking forward, notebook in hand observing the classrooms. Jiki decided to mark him down as working cause its best not to mess with a person that has those types of lists.

* * *

Main Gym

'Jeez it seems huge.'

The gym had been set up with x number of stalls and was filled to the brim with y number of people. The effect was a room well past safety capacity with movements compared to rush hour traffic. Students were stopping at booths occasionally buying, ooh-ing and aah-ing over various items, achievements and so on then being crushed by oncoming traffic. To Jiki who had just entered it was like being a little kid at her first festival.

'If I wasn't being forced to do this, I might have fun.'

* * *

Bakery Club

This year's theme for the club was Alice in Wonderland. They various flower cookies, Cheshire cat cupcakes and everything was decorated in cards. The stall's walls were each a mosaic all twisting with hearts and clubs and diamonds(what about spades?). Marui had been squeezed into a waistcoat and bunny ears and was sitting at the entrance grumbling.

'They said for an hour…it's been more than an hour…better be good cake….this demeans me as a tensai….'

Jiki had to hide behind a support pillar to prevent her from blowing her cover. Dear god how she wished for a camera. These things happen only once in lifetime. Trying to quickly recover she meandered over. Marui's discovery percent was 19%, one of the lowest. Whether he was an idiot or a person who just didn't care is uncertain.

'Welcome to the Bakery Club's Wonderland.'

Jiki muffled her laughter. Where is that camera?

Marui squinted at the boy. He looked familiar, but hey what's with that hat? Ball caps and kimonos do not mix.

'You from Osaka?'

'Eh? Uh no.'

'What's with the hat?'

'I, uh, like the team?'

Marui scoffed. This guy was weird.

'Whatever are you buying something or not?'

Smack.

The club's president had come to relieve Marui from his duty and had finally figured out why sales on the male side were lacking(bunny ears on idols equals fangirls, bunny ears on guys equals awkward moments).

'Marui! I told you to be nice to people and you get a whole cake. Jeez what am I supposed to do?'

'I'm a genius so you give me a cake.'

Long stare.

Jiki took this time to run; Marui was working as hard as his dignity allowed him to, but not before she noticed a certain someone sleeping inside the stall, an Alice apron tied around him.

Looks like he found his rabbit after all.(don't mock me I wanted a cute line)

* * *

Manga Appreciation Club

'Akaya! You just can't read the whole entire time! The idea is to get people interested in us!'

The little seaweed head looked up at another of his senpais, except this one annoyed him. He wasn't good at tennis, he wasn't buchou or fukubuchou or Yanagi or Niou or Yagyuu or even Manager-senpai-chan(notice Marui and Jackal weren't mentioned). He was weak. What right did he have to boss him around? None. Akaya was starting to get really annoyed. The last few shift managers had let him read all he wanted after a few talks but this one was just wasn't leaving.

Glare.

Senpai glare.

Disrespectful kouhai glare.

Weakening senpai glare.

'Excuse me, what type of club is this?'

They both looked up to see a small built boy who was wearing an out of place kimono and a hat firmly pulled down so the face was obscured but from that voice it was definitely a pretty boy.

Akaya's senpai took over, smoothing away any signs of a fighting.

'Well we meet to discuss series and read manga. A few people draw so we always have fun looking over it and help strengthening their talents. Over all it is just a gathering for people who generally enjoy manga. We hope you can join.'

'Cool.'

Akaya squinted.

'Manager-senpai-chan?'

Sweat drop. Did this kid have senpai sonar or something?

'Uh hey Kirihara-san. Sanada-san-fukubuchou asked to me check up on you guys.'

'Oh tell him I'm working hard.'

'Sure.'

Jiki walked away glad the second year didn't ask for any explanation; that alone was worth lying for.

* * *

International Culture Club

Sensory overload. That's the only phrase to describe this booth. There were colorful posters and diverse food, traditional clothing and music. Everything was bustling and overflowing but the overall effect was a nice cozy if not cluttered niche. Jiki liked it here. Twisting her way through the maze of racks and people she came to the back. Jackal was in charge of food samples but his presence was a bit well intimidating especially since he was wearing full soccer gear(sorry to Brazilians that don't like soccer)

'Hello what type of pastry is that?'

Jackal looked down at the boy in front of him. The strange outfit seemed to fit in with this swirling place.

'French crème puffs.'

'Can I have one?'

'Sure.'

Biting into the little crème puff Jiki soon found herself covered with sweet sticky filling.(I love creme puffs, the Honors French class serve them at International night....)

'It's best to pop it into your mouth.'

'Thanks for the tip.'

They both nodded and Jiki left, napkin in hand, noting Jackal was doing his job even if he wasn't exactly being the most sociable person.

* * *

Public Morals Committee

The public morals committee was putting on a play. It was for some strange reason Cinderella. What that had to do with public morals is beyond me. Heck it shows bad morals, those wicked stepsisters/mother were down right nasty.

But Jiki attended the play scribbling down notes and waiting for Yagyuu to appear. She thought he would be the prince charming but it turned out he was better suited to be the fairy godmother. Or father in this case. They had taken artistic license.  
As in Yagyuu was wearing a pale blue suit with wings, wand and lines like 'Through magical means here is your carriage made of pumpkin.'(wha? no bibbidy bopity boop?)

Jiki found it frikin' hilarious and had cheered alongside the fangirls for an encore. Seriously she thought she had it rough.

* * *

'Sanada-san-fukubuchou everyone seemed to be working hard, I took notes.'

Sanada looked up at Jiki who was starting to show signs of fatigue from the day's activities.

He frowned, what was with that outfit.

'That's not the kimono I gave you.'

'Eh?'

'The one I gave you was my aunt's old yukata.'

'Huh?'

Wait I wasn't supposed to be a boy?

'Yo Sanada, boy that looks like Jiki.'

Both turned. Niou was eating ice cream probably served by one of the various clubs in order to raise money. He looked slightly amused like a person who had planned something and gotten a different but still funny effect.

Jiki's grip tightened on the notebook and lovely crescent marks were visible wear her fingernails dug in.

'Niou.'

Her tone was deathly.

'Yes my dear?'

'Did you turn me into a crossdresser?'

'Well I just switched Sanada's spare kimono with a girl's so that if I "accidently" spilled on him we'd be in a pinch but apparently the one I switched it with was your spare.'

Niou felt the presence of two intents. One was murderous while the other frustration. Wonder who belonged to which?

* * *

Done! After affects may be next chapter but I may just go forward with the planned story....

'kay you guys wanted me to try romance but I need to know who she's ending up with, so go to my profile and do the poll. Sniff they were all in a specific order and the site messed it up...otherwise leave me a review or message if you have further comments/concerns...

I'm sick and you can see my ideas dying at the end so sorry for not updating then giving you this.....

I also have noticed how many small typos there are, sorry about that....also all the swearing...I'm gonna cut down on that.....

The review button is playing Vivaldi's A minor concerto. Click to help it tune.


	12. Chap 12: Oh where oh where could he be?

well screw it she's either going to be with Sanada or Niou....haven't figured out which

have fun

* * *

Freedom!

Jiki stretched out her arms. Yes that goddamn(I'm trying to cut it down people stop judging) festival is over!

No more cosplay or crossdressing!

'Akada-chan what are you doing?'

Yagyuu had walked in on her little self cheer. He had regretted helping the Public Morals Committee, fangirls were still after him for a picture in that outfit. AT least they could both be sympathetic.

'Uh, nothing Yagyuu-san. Do you need something?'

Sighing he pushed up his glasses and sat down shaking his head. Niou hadn't shown up yet and neither had most the team. The only ones here were Sanada who was out on the court, Jiki and him. Because of the district tournament tomorrow the regualrs had been excused to do an all day practice. Jiki, being the manager, had also scored the out-of-class pass.

'Oh well in any case could you help me sort through some files?'

One of the manager's duties was to update necessary records for the team, something that no one had bothered to tell her till last night.

Yagyuu, being the gentleman that he is, agreed. Only a few files, right?

'Thank you so much.'

Jiki practically glowed as she lifted a heavy cardboard box and dropped it on the table, making it sway a little under the weight.

Oh dear was all he thought.

* * *

'Done!'

Jiki rubbed her hands together then winced from all the papercuts. Cruel world how they sting so much!

Yagyuu was wondering why he felt so tired, it was only filing but then again that 'only filing' was for two straight hours.(seriously after filing stuff you feel so tired)

'Yagyuu-san, aren't you missing practice?'

'Aren't you also?'

Pause.

'Right then lets go.'

* * *

'Ah, there you are. Hmm, Yagyuu, finally take her puri~?'

Jiki turned bright red while Yagyuu sighed.

Bonk.

'Niou, don't drag me down to your level. Besides we were doing paperwork.'

'Ah so that's what you call it. Fits you puri~'

Opaque glasses glare.

'Kidding lighten up.'

'Why hasn't any one yelled at us by now?'

Jiki looked around trying to find a giant angry rock. So far she couldn't.

Niou shrugged.

'Well, practice started an hour ago but Kirihara hasn't shown up.'

Jiki looked up. Our baby isn't here?

'But he always comes to practice. He may complain but he shows up!'

'Jeez calm down, you running a reverse harem without me?'

SMACK!

Jiki stood over him with a paper fan.(It returned!)

'We tried to call him. The tournament is tomorrow but it doesn't really matter, he just won't get to play.'

'SO?! He could be hurt or bleeding in some gutter!'

Both boys rolled their eyes. God, so much for having a level-headed manager.

_Random jazz music ringtone_

Flip, beep 'Yo.'

They both watched as Niou muttered something into the phone, nodded and flipped it shut.

'He fell asleep on the bus.'

Sweat drop. God he was an idiot.

* * *

Cut to Seigaku as Kirihara ran out leaving all the trouble he caused.

'Jeez, that was interesting. I wonder what senpai-tachi are doing?'

(In Rikkaidai, 'Why do we have to run laps for that brat?!')

'Eh, what ever the bus is here.'

Three hours later.

'Kid, this is last stop again.'

'Oh, oops...'

Getting off the bus he seemed to recognize the neighborhood. He remembered doing something here then boom it all came back.

'Ah, it's Senapi-chan's house!'

* * *

Kirihara hadn't shown up for the whole practice and the only one worried was Jiki. The others were used to something like this happening occasionally. Jiki, however, still had the notion that the Seigaku students had mobbed him.

'Seriously Jiki-chan just go home.'

'But-'

'Go home.'

Niou as seriously getting frustrated with her. Yagyuu was still putting away his gear and they were in charge of making sure Jiki didn't get raped on the way to bus since practice had gone long(that's actually bad, you're working your muscles too hard before a match). She was still worried about Kirihara and wouldn't let it go.

'Jeez why do you care so much about that little bastard?'

Jiki stared back in shock. What was _that_?

'Oh my Niou, are you jealous? That would explain this morning's comments,' Yagyuu mused as he came out of the clubroom.

'No she's just as annoying as hell right now.'

Guys I'm standing right here she thought watching them bicker.

'Umm...I'm going to miss my bus.'

They both stopped. Neither wanted to walk her and home and meet the brothers again. That was one thing they wish they could forget. Forever.

* * *

'Jeez, your bus is nice.'

'No, its just new.'

'So there still isn't gum on the seats.'

'You sound like a little kid.'

'I embrace my childish side Jiki-chan, you are just weird.'

'Bastard.'

Yagyuu just read his book. This was also his bus, he was a few stops after her but usually he did something after practice. He raised an eyebrow when they started flicking eachother. Really they were complete idiots.

'Akada-chan.'

'Yes Yagyuu-san?'

'Isn't this your stop?'

He pulled the cord and the bus stopped, the driver relieved that one of those darn whippersnappers was getting off.

Jiki sheepishly thanked him and hopped off, not realizing Niou had pulled one of her ribbons.

R-RIPPP!

'OH my god what the hell! NIOU!'

The bus had driven off with half of her skirt and ribbons stuck in the door.

'Niou, was that really necessary?'

'Of course it was.'

* * *

Lights are on and the car is here. Mum's home.

'Mum! I'm home!'

'We're in the kitchen Koto!'

Dropping off her bag in the hallway Jiki trudged up stairs and changed into basic clothes(sweat pants, t-shirt) then made her way into the kitchen. The table was covered in manuscripts which her mother was leaning over, muttering about kanji and metaphoric meaning. Jiki's mother happened to be a translator and was quite a good one. At the moment she was working on a folk story collection, so far she hadn't gotten much done(her poor editor). She glanced up, hair hanging out of a sloppy bun and glasses fallen to the end of her nose.

'Koto, you're home! Nozu made dinner a little while ago. I saved yours it's in the oven. Your father won't be home for a while(he's a manga editor) so it's just the boys and us.'

'Cool. Oh I need to go to the fabric store tonight my maid outfit is ruined.'

'Really? Too bad it was so cute!'

Her mother paused, envisioning her daughter with young men in a maid outfit and smiled. You could totally tell Akada Mari was an otaku growing up.

'Oh I forgot, you're friend is here. His parent's couldn't pick him up so he's spending the night!'

Jiki almost choked on her curry. What friend?!

'Mum, its important, what does he look like?'

'Mari-ba-san! Do you have any milk?'

And lo and behold in came Kirihara Akaya, wearing a pair of Jiki's(Mari said they were Nozumu's) basketball shorts and an old athletic t-shirt yawning profusely.

Jiki turned blue as the curry blocked her airway.

Medic!

* * *

Mua ha ha! Kiri-chan being at Seigaku is a referance to chapter 19...don't know which episode(I only read it and watched the OVAs) love the fact I said she might end up with Sanada and he didn't show up....

not sure the names of all the tournaments and order of everything since Seigaku only met Rikkai at the end of Kantou...but there was prelims for everything so no major schools will be for a while, you'll know when I'm doing Kantou...

I would have posted this earlier but my sisiter was being mean and took the computer and she didn't even use it *angry face*

Not sure why Her mom calls her Koto, just seemed like an okay nickname...senpai-tachi basically means all his senpai(a group)..Mari-ba-san is Aunt Mari, oba-san didn't fit Kiri (that's the polite/ formal thing)

The review button has a cold. Click to give it tomato soup.


	13. Chap 13: Snuggle buddy!

Wiggles arms...I just realized I've never done a disclaimer so here it goes

I do not own Prince of Tennis because obviously there isn't any wicked shower scenes. *Nosebleeds* Dammit this is the reason I'm anemic...

* * *

'K-Kirihara-san?'

Jiki was still trying to dislodge the curry chunks from her airway. Since when did he know where she lived? Wait since when did he remember?!

'Hey Senpai-chan! You're mom's amazing!'

'Ah, Akaya-kun you are so Ki-yute~'

And Mari basically jumped/glomped Kirihara leaving her daughter to look on, deciding whether or not to be embarrassed. Shrugging she decided it would have happened at some point and pryed her mother away.(think of Haruhi's dad cept she's not a drag queen)

'Mum, he has a tournament tomorrow. Please don't injure him.'

Pouting Mari backed off and got Kirihara that milk he wanted.

'Koto the fabric store is closed after six so you'll have to wear something else tomorrow. Your father can drop both of you off. Akaya-kun need anything else?'

The boy shook his head and sat down at the table miracuosly avoiding any papers and drank his milk.

Yay more time to spend with those little guys!(Kiri-chan's pov)

'Mum where are the others?'

'Watching a movie.'

'Senpai-chan! We should watch it with them!'

'Uh sure.'

He did realize they were in elementary school right?

* * *

Insert scary movie music hear. Duh duh dun!

The twins sat a few feet away from the screen despite everyone else's protests. Nozumu was huddling with Jiki and sheilding his eyes when even a slightly scary part came on. Kirihara was trying to sit in between the twins but they were having none of that. Jiki, however, was calmly staring at the screen looking farily bored.

Sure it's a scary movie. What's the big deal.

Shriek!

Click.

'Aww!'

Nozumu had finally snapped and Jiki held the remote, the culprit behind the blank screen.

'Kay guys you heard him, beddy bye time.'

'But Senpai-chan!'

'Nee-chan!'

'...'

'Kirihara-san, my mom has a spare futon out you're sleeping on that. Remember you need to be rested. I'm not getting in trouble with Sanada-san because of you. Kyouya and Touya I swear you picked this movie on purpose.'

Both twins looked up at her, large brown eyes meeting hers. Dammit. Those stupid eyes.

'Up to bed. Nozumu you okay?'

THe small boy nodded and started up the stairs after his younger brothers.

'Night Kirihara-san.'

'Uh, good night.'

Kirihara just stared as the exasperated sister made her way up the stairs with a slight worried look to her face.

* * *

Patter patter patter.

The rain pounded on the roof and Kirihara flipped over. He wasn't exactly a heavy sleeper when it came to sleeping over. Besides if it was raining now, what would the courts be like tomorrow?

A flash of lightning lit up the room.

Fuck. A storm.(oh ho ho someone's been listening to Jiki too much)

Another flash and he could've sworn he saw somebody.

'Who's there?'(brave? stupid?)

He stood up holding his pillow in counter-offensive position.

'Come out!'

And out came Nozumu looking around sheepishly.

'Can I sleep down here? I brought a blanket.'

Kirihara looked down at the boy and burst out laughing.

'You're that scared of a movie? Why don't you sleep with your sister?'

Frowning Nozumu sighed.

'It's not me, it's her.'

'Huh?'

'Sure I get scared_ during_ the movie, Nee-chan freaks out when she's trying to sleep.'

He plopped down on the futon, Kirihara flopping down beside him.

'So why are you down here?'

'She's in my room taking up the bed. I said I was getting a drink.'

Wow he actually does have a bad side.

'Wouldn't she figure it out?'

'Well yeah but then she'll go to the twins.'

THWUMP!

They both looked up to see a dazed Jiki who whimpered when another roll of thunder sounded.

'N-Nozumu I'm sorry I'm just freaked out...'

CRACK!

'AAH!'

Jiki jumped in between both of them and huddled. Nozumu patted her back and whispered something while Kirihara gave her some space trying to ignore the awkwardness.

'Apparently we're all in this together.'

Touya made his way down the stairs with Kyouya in tow, both pulling on a gigantic blanket.

The brothers made a little fort out of the futon, pillows and blankets and huddled together with Jiki who was looking fairly relieved. Apparently they were used to it.

'Akaya-nii-san, you coming in?'

Shrugging he crawled in and cuddled up. Wow this house was strange.

* * *

Next morning

'The hell?'

Jiki felt cramped and stretched. Bumping into something warm, very warm. Looking up she came face to face with a sleeping Kirihara.

'HOLY Fu-FRENCH TOAST!'(little siblings cut down swearing)

'Nnn, Senpai-nee go back to sleep.'

'Yeah Nee-chan.'

Sitting up she realized what was vaguely going on.

Fort in the middle of the living room.

Brothers and Kirihara sleeping together.

Her in the middle.

Remembering the horror movie she silently cursed.

Why God must you give me such bizarre dealings with horror movies? Why?

Snuggle.

And why must you make them all so cuddly?

Screw it, she decided and snuck back under the covers.

Another five minutes and I'll do something about this.

* * *

'Hmm. This is interesting.'

Akada Jun stood over the bizarre fort counting five bodies, one more than usual.

Remembering his wife's call last night when he told her about his all-nighter, he shook his head.

First it was maid costumes then sleepovers. At least she was having fun(or so he thought).

His foot hovered over his daughter for a moment as he remembered being his highschool girl's volleyball manager.

Smiling he mercilessly poked her causing a groan.

'Up and at 'em sport you have places to be and miles to go.'

* * *

Wiggles arms once more...

I made a bottle rocket for physics class...it was awesome...past tense because I launched it and it is now in two pieces...smiles...that was f***ing awesome

blah blah blah I'm hearing more and more of 'pair her up with Niou' so she will be...this chappy just happened to be Kiri-chan/Jiki centric...but I swear its all sibling love

The review button is being chased by teh zombies. Click to 'Hurry and through shoes at 'em!'


	14. Chap 14: Meh, I don't want to name it

Hello, I would like to apologize. On the original chapter fourteen I incorrectly classified some lolita and may have insulted some people.

I apologize. In fact I feel really stupid and will never ever again try to describe lolita because I suck at it.

(I understand most of it but from now on I'll get my friend who is a lolita expert to help me.)

On further note, I was going to do a Halloween side chapter but I got lazy...I'll still do it if you don't care about off timing.

* * *

Jiki and Kirihara looked towards the entrance trying to ignore the man that had just dropped them off and spent five minutes saying good bye(my dad does all the time). In fact while Jiki was trying to get over the embarassment factor of Kirihara sleeping over at her house, Kirihara was just trying to make sure he wasn't completely mentally scarred. It wasn't his senpai-nee or even her family, it was her father.

* * *

_On the ride_

'So Akaya-kun, you play tennis?'

Kirihara and Jiki were in the back of the Akada family's car feeling fairly awkward. Of course Jun, being a good father and all, had mentally tortured them from the moment they woke up. From rudely foot-poking them to awkwardly eating pancakes he had made every single conversation very uncomfortable. Because face it, whenever that one friend comes over that doesn't know your parents every little interaction is *please shoot me God* embarrassing. So Jun continued his torture with this exact knowledge all the while secretly laughing his ass off.

I mean really, what good are kids for except entertainment?

'Ah yes Akada-ji-san.'

'He's very polite Koto, you sure you don't want to keep him. I mean we have a decent sized backyard and as long as you feed him and clean up after him I'm sure we can make it work.'

'Dad, he's not a dog.'

'Then why was he snuggling so affectionately earlier?'

Glancing into the rearview mirror he could see a bright red Jiki and a fidgeting Kirihara. Wow, they're just so...so.....teenagers(um not an adjective...).

'Dad.'

'Kidding you should know by now I'm not serious.'

Then don't say it with that tone! Jiki was glancing around trying not to huddle in a non-existent corner. But if she left Kirihara alone with him...well lets not.

HONK!

'Traffic is horrendous I'll never get to work this way. Well this looks like a good stop.'

'What?'

'Well you guys can walk right? It's not far.'

'Dad!'

Chuckling Jun merged back into traffic.(Niou much?)

'Senpai-nee-chan, he scares me.'

'I'm sorry just ignore him.'

'Koto you..you don't love me?'

'Dad road!'

'Hmph, you're no fun. Hey Akaya-kun if you win I'll buy you a twelve pack.'

'Dad!'

Kirihara however just sat there with a confused look on his face.

'Senapi-nee-chan, what's a twelve pack?'

Sweat drop.

'Nothing good.'

* * *

Present.

'We're going to be late.'

'Senpai-nee-chan, your dad scares me.'

'He scares everyone Kirihara-san.'

With those comments said they trudged their way into the crowd preparing for the day of tennis games and angry Sanadas.

* * *

'Maa, where's Jiki-chan?'

Yagyuu looked up or should I say Niou looked up to face his doubles partner.

'I'm not sure but please don't torture her.'

'I'm not. Huh I wonder where that little seaweed headed bastard is?'

BONK

'Swearing Yagyuu? I expected better.'

'Senpai-nee-chan that's Niou-senpai.'

Jiki jumped back in confusion.

'Holy shit sandwich its Freaky Friday! We need a little old biddy who talks in broken Japanese!'

Everyone stared. Was she trying to be funny but from that pose....Dear God she was hopeless.

Seriously didn't you read the character background information?

* * *

'Akada, that's not your uniform.'

Sanada had finished registering the team and had come back to find Jiki sitting in the corner with Kirihara and Jackal looking fairly dejected while the others chatted away.

Blink.

Oh someone finally noticed(or asked). The others stared slightly before realizing yes, her uniform was different.

'Niou-san tore my original so my mother gave me this.'

Sanada glared at Niou who shrugged and muttered something about releasing Jiki's inner child. Everyone else just shook their heads. The new uniform just was some black dress, right?. A black and white dress. Actually no, it was a nun's uniform.

'Ah Jiki-chan, was that your mother's?'

'Yes, my grandparents sent her abroad for a few years.'

'Where? The Vatican?'

'No, why?'

'Nothing.'

Muttered the whole team, trying to forget the whole mystery of the outfit.

Sanada, however seemed reluctant to let it go.

'That's not your uniform.'

'I know but the fabric store was closed and I couldn't leave Kirihara-san alone with my family.'

Pause.

Their second year ace skipped for her?

'TARUNDOROU!' (Sanada speak for goddammit)

Eep.

* * *

Jiki was on probation at the moment from wearing the wrong uniform to stealing their Akaya away. Sighing she organized cookies and looked around for her water. It was here somewhere. HAving no luck she looked out onto the courts and instantly regretted it. The other team was so bad compared Rikkai it was embarrassing. They were getting crushed and the fact everyone was so cocky really made her cringe.

Niou did you have to say that?

Kirihara did you have to act like sociopath?

Sanada did you have to be an awe inspiring emperor person?

Marui did you have to act like...Marui?

'Rikkaidai Fuzoku wins!'

The loud speakers buzzed near Jiki's ears causing her to wince. Great this meant she had to talk to the other team's manager.

Not helping my headache guys.

* * *

'Good game.'

Jiki offered out her hand to the opposing team's manager who looked pretty worn out, he was still wondering why they even showed up.

Silence as the highschooler manager nodded and looked like his soul had been sucked out.

'Hey she said good game asshole.'

Both Kirihara and Niou came up behind her frowning, Jackal in the background muttering something about being a babysitter.

The guy looked fairly shocked. Great they were coming back to insult him?

'Hey, not nice apologize.'

'Eh, but Jiki-chan we were just teaching him manners.'

SNAP

'Calling someone an asshole is not good manners.'

'Hell! That hurt!' Niou whined rubbing his knuckles that had just been slapped with a ruler.

Opposing manager just stared at the Rikkaidai students. This was the team they lost to? The team that had this nun managing them? One that knew how to use a ruler? Oh my.

'Yeah uh good game, I need to be somewhere that isn't here.'

'H-hey! Wait! I made you consolation cookies!'

But it was too late as he ran away trying not to laugh or cry or both.

'Senpai-nee-chan, can I have the cookie?'

'Sure go nuts.'

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she tossed a small bag of cookies Akaya's way not noticing the small scowl on Niou.

* * *

Finally! Its the end of this god awful tournament! Thank you!

Jiki twirled around oblivious to the fact that everyone in the bleachers had since lost interest in the game and gained some in the dancing nun.

'Jiki-chan, were you dropped on your head as a baby?'

'Ye-No!'

Niou stared. Well that sure explained a lot.

'Don't give me that look.'

Shrugging he joined in on the dance, now a ballroom waltz. Jiki felt her face flush a little bit but shook her head violently trying to relieve it. Niou thought this meant to change into swing dancing.

'I'm not giving any look besides this one.'

Smirk.

'The hell? Ah, no spinning!'

'Fine. I'll just do this instead.'

Skirt Flip. A few whistles and a whole lot of laughs from the bleachers.

'Niou! I swear to God you-'

However it was too late because he ran, snickering the whole way to the opposing courts. He bent over panting, wondering if he should check for scary penguins before looking at the match.

Nah, Jiki-chan can't run that fast.

* * *

'Niou.'

'Yagyuu.'

'Akada-san seemed fairly angry at you.'

'She needs to lighten up.'

'Or you need to stop teasing her.'

'Ah but that would be no fun.'

Yagyuu glanced over to his doubles partner and sighed. Was he that dense or that sadistic?

'You flipped her skirt.'

'So?'

'Were you jealous she gave Akaya a cookie?'

Niou laughed. Jealous of a cookie? There were plenty of better things to be jealous of, like Akaya spending the night over at Jiki's.

Wait, what? Where the hell did that come from?

The green grass came as a decent distraction from Yagyuu's questioning. Twirl, twirl, twirl went the blade between fingers till a small coughing noise was made.

'Yea?'

'Am I correct to assume you're jealous because of a cookie?'

'I think you need to stop being a mock psychiatrist.'

Yagyuu simply pushed up his glasses knowing all to well what was going on in his mind, I mean they're technically each other even if they don't want to admit it.

They sat on the soft grass in silence, Niou playing with the small weed-like daisies and Yagyuu reading a book.

It was fairly peaceful till several angry footsteps came up behind them.

'Where the hell have you been?'

Lo and behold it was Jiki the Angry Nun!(end to the serious scene!)

'I was looking everywhere for you two! You have a match!'

'Doesn't matter we'd win.'

'Doesn't matter if you don't play!'

'Doesn't matter if our team has beat them in four games.'

'Doesn't make it polite.'

'Does if we say we're conserving our strength for bigger tournaments.'

'Doesn't because this is a qualification tournament.'

'Does because we already qualify.'

'What?'

'What?' Niou mocked, his voice a shrilly falsetto.

'Are you saying we didn't have to do this?'

'Are you sayin-'

'Yes.' Yagyuu swatted Niou who laughed and stuck out his tongue, obviously enjoying the teasing.

Jiki, however, seemed mildly disoriented, murderous intents swirling around her mind. The little stress veins growing twice their usual size was not helping or was that the heatstroke?

_I feel dizzy._

'I-I need to sit down.'

'Well you know my lap is always open Ji-'

''M'kay.''

Not what Niou was expecting as Jiki basically fell into his lap obviously not giving a crap about what was going on. Yagyuu raised an eyebrow and snapped the book shut.

'I'll go get the trainer.'

'For a person who was just scolding me for teasing her, you're sure quick to leave.'

'You're in public. You can't do anything that bad.'

Ah if only Jiki was mildly conscious, she could probably point out a few things.

* * *

Hello, I don't when I last updated...I just got really really lazy, I mean I just redid half the chapter and called it good.

I'll try to be better! You all deserve better writers and updaters!

In other news I saw Zombieland. Amazing. Amazing. Amazing! Go see it!

The review button has maple syrup. Click if 'in the morning, I'm making waffles!'


End file.
